


Duck. Duck. Goose!

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A-Z dates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith, He's now clueless, Keith and Shiro are cousins, Keith is a nerd, Keith is also an author, Keith is from Texas, Keith is rich, Keith likes cars, Lance is Cuban, Lance is new in town, M/M, Shiro has the talk with Keith, Shiro likes Starwars, Sorry...not sure, Space dad got a plan, getting creative, has this been done before?, just dates, keith had a plan, klance, lance can speak Spanish, not sure where this is going, shallura - Freeform, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: Keith loves stars, one day he wishes to make it his profession. What he hates? Dates. Lance loves them, and as a new guy in town he doesn't know what he is getting himself into when Shiro asks a favor of him. A favor that takes the two on a rollercoaster of events.





	1. An Idea

Keith found himself playing with a strand of hair as he sat at the small table situated right outside one of the most renowned cafes within the city. His puppy, named Apollo after the space shuttle, huffed at his feet ,his small muzzle making its way into Keith's shoe. Keith smiled as he leaned to one side to pet him. A light lick in return for the gesture of affection. The cafes chime alerted Keith of the arrival of his coffee. Black with one sugar. Allura, a female that had often come out to talk to him, grinned at him as she placed the coffee upon the table. “Back again, Keith?”, she asked, it was always the same question for the better part of the week. Keith smiled at her, trying to be friendly like every other time she had asked the question.  
“Yeah. The coffee here is better than most of the other cafes in town”, she again smiled at him,  
“Would you like anything else?”, Keith shock his head,  
“No thank you”, Allura gave a look that Keith didn't know how to decipher, she sat down. Her apron was slightly dirty with flour.  
“What is the matter, Keith?”, Keith made a face at her,  
“Nothing. Just in a thinking mood...", the conversation went into a lull, Keith decided to continue the conversation as she stood there, her hair blowing slightly in the cold air. ..."well how are you anyway?”, Keith asked, she straightened as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Well...", she laughed as she thought for a brief moment. "I am well, ever since Lotor moved out",  
"I never liked him", Keith hissed as he cupped his fingers around the coffee cup,  
"You barely like anybody. Anyway he was nice before he started with the Zarkon daddy issues. I got feed up... but life is kinda getting lonely. You would know what I mean. Living in a apartment by yourself, excluding puppy",She grinned at Apollo as she scratched him behind the ears, “Well I can't keep you away from your thoughts, I'll leave you to it”, and Allura was gone. Her white blonde hair the last thing her saw of her. Apollo began to nibble at his jeans, boredom already eating away at the puppy. Again Keith scratched at the puppy. His phone went off in his pocket, something that he vaguely remembered from Star Wars. Shiro had insisted that his calling tone would be it because he was just as dark and broody as the tone was, also as Shiro had noted, that it sounded epic just like him. Sighing and with a trace of a smile on his lips, Keith answered the phone.  
“Yes, Shiro”, he could hear Shiro laughing in the background, someone else had called him.  
“I eat emos like you for breakfast”, came the greeting in its raspy voice, Keith frowned at the phone as he took the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. It was definitely Shiro's number,  
“Pidge is that you?”, there was silence on the other end of the phone,  
“What gave me away?”, she asked, her tone worried,  
“Everything. From emo to breakfast. Only you could come up with something that creepy”, Pidge snorted on the other end of the phone. “What do you want?”,  
“Nothing. It's just Matt and Shiro are having their bro conversation and I am just like the third wheel of friendship. I needed someone to talk to”,  
“It relieves me to know that I am first priority”,  
“Actually you're not. My dad was the first but he's on some very important trip for NASA, he'll be back today”,  
“I'm glad that I can fill in for your dad”,  
“No, you filled in for my dad, my mum, Matt and for.....”, she tried to think of someone, Keith scolded her.  
“If you say Gunther, I swear I will rage at the phone”,  
“Why? My dog is my life and I am his”,  
“What about your computers. I thought they were your life and you theirs?”,  
“No. They're my gods... actually I am their god”, Pidge almost sounded smug, he could hear her shuffling in the background,  
“What did you really call for, Pidge?”, Pidge went quiet as she thought of a reply, finally she answered his question.  
“My mother is having a dinner for all I quote 'family and friends and any that wish to join'. Right now the tally of people coming to the dinner is, me, dad , mum wanted him home for it, Matt, Shiro, Shiro's neighbour..... I can't remember his name.... well his neighbours friend also is coming. Ummmmm Coran is coming and..... that is about it for now”, Keith groaned,  
“You know what I think of social events”, and not to mention that it was a bit late for making plans, Keith wanted to hiss at her, but he kept his silence.  
“Yes I know you would rather be worshipping your emo god. Now you are coming or else I will commit murder”, Pidge tone was a warning, "To your emo god", Keith felt a spark of irritation ignite in his chest.  
“Fine. What day?”, Keith rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, Pidge thought for a second, her tongue clicking in her throat as she thought,  
“Two days”, Keith choked on his coffee,  
“Pidge!”,  
“What? My mum only just said this morning that she was expecting everyone within the Holt family to bring someone”,  
“It's like last minute stuff”, Apollo began to chew at his shoes, Keith ignored the puppy,  
“I know it is. But like I said you have to come”, Keith considered objecting. But like Shiro had suggested earlier that week, he need to get out and socialize a bit or else he would end up like a hermit. His words not Keith's.  
“Fine. I'll be there. What time?”,  
“5 it starts", she went quiet again, Keith considered hanging up . She had never been good a phone conversations. "Oi, do you know what?”, Pidge sounded excited all of sudden as a thought passed through her head,  
“What?”, Keith asked,  
“Mum told Shiro that he had to bring a girl this year”, Keith snorted out loud a sense of pity forming in his chest,  
“He is running out of time”,  
“YEAH HE IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME”, Pidge screamed, obviously trying to get Shiro's attention. Keith flinched away from the phone. Shiro stopped talking in the background.  
“Are you talking about me?”, Shiro asked, his voice clearer as he made his way closer to the phone,  
“Look he's even edgy”, Pidge said into the phone, Shiro went into silence.  
“Is this about Mrs Holt telling me to come with a girl this year?”, he finally asked, already knowing the answer,  
“What else would it be? Keith, I am putting you on speaker”, Pidge stated, Shiro sighed,  
“Keith do you know any.... women? I mean..... I need one or else I will see Mrs Holt's disappointed face and I hate that face”, Keith snorted,  
“No. Other than Pidge”,  
“Oh right you only swing for men”,  
“Shiro!”,  
“What? Accepting who you are is going to make you a better person”, Keith groaned, as he studied the area around him. A movement caught his attention. A female with white blonde hair.A nice women who would be a great suitor for Shiro. Shiro began to voice his concerns in the background,  
“Actually Shiro”, Keith stated, almost like he was hypnotised, a plan forming in his head, “I think I know someone. Meet me down at Altean cafe. There is someone who might go with you”. 

“If this is a joke Keith I swear I will pack your bags for you and you will leave this country”, Shiro voiced his thoughts loudly as Keith meet his cousin on the corner of the walkway. Apollo wagged his way towards the familiar figure, with a smile on his face Shiro knelt to pat the puppy.  
“I swear it isn't a joke”,  
“Then what is her name?”, Shiro asked, a gust of wind blowing his white forelock into his face,  
“Allura, don't know her last name. Works at Altean cafe”, Keith stated as his cousin gave him a doubtful glance, Keith gestured to the cafe as they both stopped at the door. Apollo gave a little lip of impatience. “Go in. She's the one with white blonde hair with blue eyes. You'll know her when you see her. Brown complexion and pretty. I think you'd get on just fine” Shiro glanced in nervously, Keith sighed, “She is single if you're having doubts”, Keith told him. Shiro chewed on his lip, looking, again doubtful. Finally he put his hand to the door, his movements hesitate as he made his way inside. Keith followed him. She was at the counter this time, a pencil in her hair. “That's her. Just order something and act cool”, Shiro glared at the younger man, the scar on his nose wrinkling slightly,  
“What do you know about asking a girl?”,  
“I am pretty sure I've asked more girls than you have”, Shiro scolded him and made his way to the counter. His posture rigid and stiff. Keith laughed. A tab on the window behind him told him someone was wanting to get someone's attention. Keith turned to look at the person tabbing and recognized Pidge and Matt outside. Their noses pink from the cold. Keith gestured them inside. Pidge was grinning as she tugged at her green scarf, something her mother had knitted for her.  
“He asked her yet?”, Matt elbowed her in the ribs, Pidge wheezed, “What?”,  
“Does everything seem like a computer game to you?”, Matt asked his face scrunched slightly as he frowned at his younger sister, his glasses going down his nose. Pidge shrugged,  
“No. But what if we are a part of a game and we are just the pieces?”, Keith rolled his eyes as they made their way into the line behind Shiro, who was still choosing something from the glass cabinet. He wasn't really paying attention to the food, as his eyes kept trailing to Allura. Pidge sighed, “If he doesn't hurry up. I am going to do it myself, and I will say to her that one of the most manliest men I know is not manly to ask her to a dinner”, Again Matt elbowed her in the ribs. “Do that again and I will hack into your search history and find anything seedy and show it to mum and dad”, Matt only grunted in response as he carefully placed his phone's camera into view of the two.  
"I'm never going to forget this day", he muttered as he tabbed the phones screen to capture the photo. A small giggle erupted from Pidge's mouth as she swiped the phone from her brother to see the photo . Looking back at his gathered followers, Shiro made a face that had Pidge in a wheezing fit behind him. Finally, with an encouraging pat on the back from Keith, Shiro made his way to the counter, his shoulders caved in and a small worried frown twisting his features.  
"Ohh, I am going to traumatize him about this" Pidge hissed as she slowly made her way over to a bench to sit herself upon. "Now I wonder how he is going to ask her", Pidge added, as she pushed her own glasses onto the bridge of her nose. Keith turned away from the two, eager to let them do their thing.  
"Well it makes your mum happy. Shiro has been without a girl for a long time", Keith stated as he turned too face the two siblings. Matt was still taking photos as he answered,  
"Maybe he's bi and hasn't learned to accept it", Matt turned his hazel eyes towards Keith, his finger still on the small blue dot that would take the next photo. "Didn't he say today that accepting who you are makes you a better person?",  
"Yeah. I believe he favors that quote because he sounds like a wise guy", Keith grumbled. Matt snorted.  
"He looks so flighty-",  
"Maybe because he's a pilot. They seem to be doing a lot of flights", Pidge grinned as she snapped her fingers with the pun. Keith scolded them both.  
"Pidge your puns are terrible" Matt hissed at his sister, his eyes now trained on the phone as he took pictures, Pidge looked proud as she puffed out her chest and straightened her glasses that had moved down her nose,  
"Just because I am such a punny person", Pidge scoffed, Keith grimaced,  
"Pidge, my emo gods have told me to tell you to stop", Pidge gave a sly grin,  
"Tell them I prefer to listen to the Windows theme song and that I am not interested", Matt elbowed her in the side. "Oww! I'm going to have bruises in my side because of you-",  
"Shhhh. He's coming", Matt hissed, as he laid down the phone and awkwardly placed it on the table. Keith turned to look at his cousin. He looked pleased and slightly satisfied.  
"Did it go alright?", Keith asked, Shiro smiled shyly,  
"I wouldn't be smiling if it hadn't. She said if I brought a coffee she'd go with me", Shiro hushed as Pidge whooped. "She also said that she would speak to Keith, alone", Shiro's grey eyes turned to Keith's. "She sounded like she was going to murder",  
"She mentioned something this morning about she was getting lonely. I just thought it would be nice for her to know that she can still turn people's heads", Keith stated simply as he caught Allura's eye, she wiggled her finger in the universal sign of 'come here'. Feeling like a kicked puppy, and placing sleeping Apollo in Shiro's lap, Keith made his way over. Allura made a face as she dragged Keith into the kitchen.  
"Did you tell him to do that?", she demanded, her eyes alight with something he couldn't recognize. Keith looked at her apologetically.  
"He needed someone to take to this dinner thing. Anyway I'll be there", she glared at him as she punched him lightly in the arm, Keith smiled at her, "You've got to admit that he is attractive", Keith stated slyly, Allura huffed as she peeked through the black stained glass to look at the table.  
"He is. I must admit. It's just I don't want to force him into anything", Allura turned her eyes back towards Keith.  
"Allura, it's not you forcing Shiro into anything. It's him forcing you into a dinner. Anyway Mrs Holt forced him to take a girl this year. She's worried that he's lonely", Allura pouted,  
"If things get awkward you are saving me and you will have to buy the most healthiest meal on the menu for a week", she hissed as she flicked him on the nose.  
"It'll be fine. You just wait and see".


	2. New Home. New Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is unpacking and Shiro turns up to remind him about the dinner. Short arse chapter.

Lance wasn't sure if he had signed a death warrant or signed a promotion to a great new life in the city he had just moved into. His neighbour, a man he vaguely remembered as being introduced as Shiro, had invited him to a dinner. A dinner with no one but Hunk who knew him, and likewise. Lance never said no to free food, not when his own cupboard was in dire need of a re-stock, his mama wouldn't be impressed by its empty state. Tabbing his pen on the desk, he renewed the page. He was expecting an email for a job and it wasn't looking good. Sighing as nothing new popped up, Lance ran his hands through his hair and looked at the unpacked boxes on the floor. He really needed to get unpacking, it might feel more like home when he did, and anyway he needed to find clothes suitable for the dinner. Frowning and hefting a box that read 'Bedroom' in his mother's neat handwriting, he made his way down the hallway to where his room was located. It was nothing fancy, but it was certainly bigger than his mother's own home, he even had a room to himself. It was something that Lance was eager to try as most of his life he had shared a bed between siblings and growing up and going through puberty had proved very difficult for Lance as his younger siblings were naturally curious. His mother had only given him a look that suggested that she didn't want to give the talk to his younger siblings. Not yet anyway. As his third youngest was going on 10 and would have to receive the talk very soon. Lance could almost guess how his mother would start the talk. Have you heard of the birds and bees? The doorbell rung loud and clear through the echoey house, definitely not Hunk, as he would have already made his way inside shouting out for Lance to give him a greeting hug. Putting the box on his bed he made his way to the door, he vaguely saw the shape of his neighbour at the door. Taking a breath to relax his nerves Lance opened the door. Shiro was standing at the door, waiting patiently. “Hello, Shiro”, Lance greeted, a smile touching his features. Shiro was painfully handsome, perfect eye candy Lance would have put it. White forelock, side cuts, strong jaw and a body to match his muscled arms, and if Lance could go anything by his eyes, he knew Shiro was kind and determined. Like a dad. A very attractive dad. A very attractive dad who looked like he had just come back from a triumph.   
“Hello Lance. Nice to see you again. I just came around to tell you the times for the dinner”, Shiro stated, as he placed his hands on his hips. He looked like he had just been running. Lance's gut twisted with nerves at the thought of the dinner.   
“We don't have to dress nice do we?”, Lance tried to keep his hopeful tone out of his voice, it didn't work. Truth be told, Lance didn't know where his nice clothes were.  
“No, just something that looks... decent. Mrs Holt has expectations and she won't have anyone turn up looking like they just came out of a brawl, you'd leave with jumpers and knitted hats for days. Well the times are at 5 and departure time is somewhere around 9 no one knows until the first person leaves. It's usually Keith”, Keith?, Lance mirrored his confusion though a frown, Shiro instantly went to explain who this Keith was,   
“He is my cousin. A hermit really and always chasing stars, it's usually why he leaves early, to watch them”. Shiro stated, he looked proud for this so called hermit. A question formed in his mind, if he was a hermit does he get hats and jumpers? Lance bit his tongue to keep the question from springing forth, anyway the question seemed childish. Instead he asked a different question, something he hoped would not appear rude, “How many people are going?”, Lance felt himself bit his tongue but the question sprang forward anyway, “Any babes?”, Shiro grunted, something of a laugh.   
“Babes?”,   
“Hot girls or boys”, Lance had never been someone to hide his sexuality. What was there to hide? Other than the obvious fact that he could dig any gender. Shiro laughed,  
“Depends what you call babes. Now to answer your other question, It is you and your friend.. Hunk is it?”, Lance nodded and Shiro continued his countdown, “Pidge, Keith, Allura”, Lance felt oddly satisfied when Shiro went pink at the name of Allura, “Coran, Colleen, Sam, Matt and... some work colleagues of Sam's”, Shiro gave a satisfied smile as he rested his hands, one mechanical and the other normal, on his hips. lance couldn't help but look at it for a brief second. “You don't have to bring anything, if you were wondering. There will be plenty of food there anywhere”, Shiro phone went off in his pocket, Shiro froze and gave an apologetic smile. “I've got to go. See you tomorrow... Oh the address is...”, Shiro frowned as he fished out his phone and looked down at the screen, “I'll send it via text”, With a wave as his goodby, Shiro left down the path to where his house waited for him. Lance closed the door and leaned against the cold wooden door. He didn't know why Shiro hadn't just texted him that source of information. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly. Lance felt a grain of regret forming in his chest. He should have said no.


	3. Keith's Quirks at the Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith arrives to the dinner. Lance flirts. Keith freaks.

Keith smelt the food before seeing it, Apollo was pulling at his leash as the familiar scents of others wafted towards them. A familiar barking within the house alerted the people within. With a groan of springs, Gunther raced towards the newcomers. First to Apollo and then to Keith. “Gunther has his priorities correct”, Pidge stated cheerfully from the porch, a green beanie on her head as she made her way over to her friend. Keith tugged at it.  
“It's not even that cold”, Keith hissed, Pidge only glared in response as she snatched the hat from his grasp,   
“It may not be cold but, just think of it this way, if an ice age just suddenly raced through all of America, my brain would still be able to function and therefore I would live”,   
“That would never happen”,  
“Says the person who has watched the movie 2012”,   
“Keith”, Keith looked over Pidges shoulder to see Colleen waiting at the door, her lips in a small smile as she made her way over to the boy. Grabbing his cheeks roughly in greeting, she gave him a critical eye, “You need to eat more. I told you this last time”, Apollo was at her feet, wagging and yipping. For a small second all attention diverted from Keith to puppy, as Collen smoulder the puppy in kisses, “Sam we need another puppy!”, she cried as she lifted Apollo and cradled him to her chest. She went back to Keith, her critical eye back as she studied him,   
“There is some snacks on the top”, Grinning at Pidges mother, Keith gave an awkward pat on the shoulder, something that was a hug for Keith as he began to make his way into the house. “Oh and Keith! Iverson is here, keep out of trouble”, Keith groaned, and took a step away from the porch,   
“You said that he wouldn't come”, he hissed at Pidge, his eyes narrowing, Pidge folded her arms neatly over her chest, her own hazel eyes returning the glare,   
“Do you think I am happy that her is here. No. But he was invited and decided to come at last minute. But what would make you happy is that Gunther peed all over his tyres and Iverson saw it”, Keith snorted a laugh as finally pulled back the door to go inside, his eyes taking in the familiar surroundings. Shiro was already here, Allura awkwardly at his elbow as she took in the situation she had put herself in. She smiled as she made eye contact with him, she made her way over. 'keith you're here”, she sounded relieved, as she pulled at her dress. Something that was very pretty and suited her, Shiro still seemed to be in a daze as he watched her. Keith was glad to finally get a reaction from his cousin.   
“Did you think that I was not coming. You are early I might add”, Keith added as he spotted the snack and made a beeline towards them. There was only one problem. Iverson was in the way, meaning he would risk leaving the snacks for another to eat or offer a polite greeting that would be followed by a curt response from Iverson. Keith hoped that the snacks would be worth it. Allura stopped following, Keith only gave Shiro a small nodd in greeting as he passed him. Pidge was closely at his heels though, she always wanted to be there when some sort of drama would break out. Even if it was a dirty look. “Matt, if I could just get in”, Keith stated as he awkwardly waited as Matt finished his conversation with Iverson and departed to let Keith through. “Mr Iverson”, Keith greeted politely, hoping that he was devoid of any emotion. Iverson only grunted a short reply, as Keith's hand was in and out quickly from the bowl as he darted away to stand beside Shiro. Shiro looked horrified,   
“You didn't get me any”, he hissed as he jabbed at his cousin's ribs with his elbow, Keith offered a few in his cupped hand. Shiro ignored Keith's form of redemption. Instead he turned to Allura and attempted to chat to her. Pidge was at Keith's elbow again, hissing into his ear.   
“Coran's here”, Keith jumped at the sudden ticklish feeling at his ear from Pidges breath, she grabbed at his sleeve, her face set into a determined line as she made her way to the hallway. “I don't want to be the one to greet him, he always refers to my height”, she turned to Keith her eyes gleaming, “Always”, she hissed as she pushed both into her room, he had no idea why he had to come. He and Coran went on just swell. Pidges room was cozy. She still lived in her parents household since she attended a university just a few blocks away, it still had childhood Pidge stuff. Robots and tech nerd stuff on the walls. There was even a drawing that Keith had drawn for her on the wall. Two stick figure stood hand in hand, one green and much shorter, and one red. Her laptop gear was neatly placed upon the table, extras scattered in clumps around the edges. Like the laptop was the sun, and the rest of the equipment its solar system.  
“Why am I here?”, Keith grumbled loudly in protest, she grinned at him,   
“Coran wanted to talk to you about the stars, since he one of those crazy men that stargaze every-”, Keith frowned at her, both knew that Keith had a fascination with stars, galaxies and everything involved. Pidge also knew that Keith had more potential than chasing stars had often steered him away from the subject.   
“I know what Coran does for a living”,   
“Don't tell me you're considering living like he does. He uses drinks as hair products”, her face was set in a frown, her lip turned downward.   
“No. I just-”, the sound of Coran's loud, cheerful voice rang throughout the household, Keith went quiet, “...okay we can hide in here for a bit. But it is only a limited time before your mother comes searching. And anyway, he's like a annoying mom friend that I haven't seen in awhile. He might have some interesting stories to tell”, Keith stated, it almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Pidge made a sound in her throat,   
“I can't wait until he calms down, anyway, I need to talk to you-”,   
“KATIE!”, her mother's voice echoed loudly, Pidge flinched slightly,   
“I'll tell you later”, Keith only nodded as they made their way to the door, the door opened without a knock as Coran lept in his voice raised as he went into an embrace to greet the two.   
“It's been to long, Number Five and Red Paladin!”, Keith inwardly shuddered at the nickname that Coran had set them out with,   
“I prefer Green Paladin to Number Five”, Pidge grumbled, Coran only laughed,   
“Well both suit you, so it will have to do until I am in the mood”, Pidge cast Keith a look of 'I told you so. He referred to my height'. Keith grimaced in response as Coran stepped back away from the two, to study them.   
“You've grown Keith, unlike Number Five, who will never grow”, Pidge went a little bit pink in her cheeks as she scolded him. Her usual snarky quick comebacks on hold as she did so. With her shoulders raised and her cheeks deepening a deeper colour, Pidge turned and done her best attempt at a stomping down the hallway act. Coran looked vaguely surprised as he touched his precious mostachos. It was no secret that Coran favoured his facial hair, but it would never stop him from thinking about what it would look like trimmed, even if he had to suffer the consequences later. His fingers itched for the knife that he hide in his glove box within his car. The small blade his mother had given to him.   
“Hi Coran-”,  
“-I thought we settled on nicknames, Red Paladin”, Keith felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, as he gritted his teeth together.   
“Hi, Coran the Gorgeous Man”,   
“Now that's better-”, the doorbell rung and everyone seemed to go quiet for a millisecond. Somewhere in the household Keith heard Shiro say he would get it and that it was probably his new neighbour. Pidge entered the hallway as she glanced at Keith and gestured for both Keith and Coran to come down.   
“Mum said that you both had to come and greet the new guy”, Keith opened his mouth to object he had never really liked social events, he also didn't like social events and meeting new people. This was the fact that most people go t the impression that he was emo. That he liked rock bands (they weren't wrong) and that he preferred hard core things compared to songs from Pop artists. Yes their assumptions were correct, but when one to many people just casually bring up 'emo' music he got a bit irritated. Upon meeting nearly every person he had meet in his life, most has assumed this. Keith wasn't ready to have another person assume. Pidge grinned at her dark haired friend, her eyes glistening. “Come on emo boy, got to make good impressions, and anyway mum asked don't want to make her angry or upset”, Keith took a breath. His inside already fluttering and tying knots as he made his way to the dining and sitting room. Shiro was already introducing the two. Upon seeing his cousin Shiro made his way over. “This here is my cousin, Keith and Pidge-”, Coran burst through the door, his hyperactive side kicking into full blast as he embraced the two newcomers. “-And that is Coran”, The taller boy turned to embrace him and let Coran go. He finally turned to Keith and Pidge. He had dark eyes and a complexion to match. He seemed nice. In the background the other boy was in a sudden crashing hug from Coran.   
“Name's Hunk”, shacking both hands he looked over his shoulder to see his other friend come over his face slightly pink. The boys eyes meet Keith's. Beautiful blue eyes, like the ocean or the sky just on nightfall. Tall, smooth skin and lightly muscled. Keith had never felt gayer as he studied the boy. The boy wiggled his eyebrows and shock Keith's hand.   
“The name's Lance”, Keith had a feeling that the boy, now known as Lance, was flirting with him as he battered his eyelashes at Keith. Keith willed himself not to blush, to show that the boy's obvious attempt at flirting affected him. He felt like he succeed. Until Shiro gave the eyebrows at him. Lance shock Pidges hand only for a brief moment as he introduced himself to her. His attention went straight back to Keith. Pidge made a gap towards the question, muttering something about helping. Keith sleeve suddenly felt very good to tug at. From nowhere, Apollo came to his feet, ignoring the other two people. Keith picked him up. “So you're the boy that chases stars”, Lance stated his eyes shifting over Keith form.   
“Yes. I am that boy”, Keith sounded like an idiot. Keith had never felt more ready to die. Inwardly he was slapping himself. Outwardly Keith hoped that he didn't look freaked out. “And what do you chase?”, Keith blurted, hoping that maybe it would redeem himself. Lance smiled at him.   
“Only pretty boys” Apollo whined loudly and licked his owner's face, sensing that his masters pulse was above normal rate. Keith fell hard. Not literally. But his soul hit rock bottom and his heart made the maximum heart rate of one billion pulses per second. Keith had nothing else to say but he knew he looked completely and utterly shut speechless with an open mouth to catch flies with and his eyes wide as he absorbed the boy's words. Hunk made a sound in his throat, trying to break the feeling between the two. Getting no response from both, Hunk made his way over to the kitchen.  
“Am I pretty boy?”, Keith stammered, Apollo wagged as his master ran his fingers over the soft puppy hair. Lance, still grinning, shifted closer,   
“Do you want me to elaborate?”, Keith coughed. The room seemed to get hotter by the minute, he had an urge to take off a shirt. He wondered if Lance felt that way. Keith hoped so.   
“I've got to get some air”, Keith wheezed as he made a break for the door. The difference in temperatures inside and out took Keith breath away as he dashed to the car. He leaned against the bonnet. He was glad that Lance hadn't followed him. Within a few seconds Shiro was outside as well. His face in a frown as he made his way towards Keith.   
“You alright?”,   
“Yes”, Keith voce was still an octave higher than usual, Shiro scoffed as he took Apollo from Keiths hod and placed the wiggling puppy on the ground.   
“My cousin just went mega gay on me”, Keith cast his cousin a look,   
“You should never chuck me in situations like that ever again. I felt like death was ready to come a take me-”,  
“-What did he say to you?”, Shiro asked, his eyebrows pinched in questions,   
“Oh you know. I asked him what he chased and he said pretty boys- “Keith froze as he turned an accusing look to Shiro. “-and did you tell him that I chased stars?”, Keith hissed, Shiro looked apologetic.   
“It came in a conversation once”,   
“What type of conversation?”, Keith had to admit he was curious. “What type of conversation did my cousin pop me into?”,   
“Lance asked who was coming. He seemed confused by your name... overwhelmed perhaps... so I told him that you were my cousin and that you chased stars”,   
“You could have told him about how I collect cars-”,   
“No one is interested in cars Keith”,   
“You, my dear cousin, are wrong. Many people love cars. Spend millions for cars... one person even married a car”,   
“Please tell me that you aren't going to marry a car”, Shiro piped up, Keith nudged him in the side, a wheeze left the older mans mouth.   
“Why would I? Plenty of good..... potential suitors”,   
“Keith, it's the 21st century not the 19th century”,   
“Sorry, I forget”, Shiro smiled fondly at him as he placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder,   
“You're such an idiot. Now you need to get inside before Mrs Holt comes out with the first aid kit”, Keith snorted a laugh, relieved that his pulse had decreased and that he no longer felt hot and flustered. Apollo made an attempt to jump up at Keith for cuddles.   
“Shiro”, Keith called, as his cousin made his way to the door, Shiro turned to look at the younger man, “Did I look like an idiot when I ran out?”, Shiro opened is mouth as he gave an encouraging smile, “And be honest. I don't need to be told that I went out of the room in style. I know I didn't”, Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with his mechanical hand. Shiro had never told him of how he had lost his arm and how he had been given the scar the ran across the bridge of his nose, Keith knew that Shiro would tell him when he wanted to tell him.   
“Okay, maybe you looked abit scared-”, the door opened with the screech of metal as Pidge hoped outside. Her thin frame looking even thinner standing next to the wide door,   
“I hear that Red Paladin got himself in a bit of trouble”, Pidge stated cheerfully, as she gave a smug look to Keith. Keith scoffed, pouted and crossed his arms. “I was all ears when Lance came into the kitchen after Shiro had told him not to follow-”, Keith cast Shiro a grateful look, “-he generally seemed concerned. Even if he looks like one of those jocks you see in highschool movies... what was it called again? High School Musical? It was some shit anyway”, Keith blinked at Pidge in irritation, he knew nothing about Musicals, he didn't want to know anything about Musicals and he knew Pidge was the same. Both would die without watching a movie that involved tons of singing, or even a slight little verse. Keith would rather die.   
“Don't mention it”, Keith grumbled as he made his way to the door, Apollo at his heels. Pidge moved to let Keith in, a slight thump in the side as she followed closely behind.


	4. Shiro's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is up and unpacking after the dinner. Shiro calls with a plan. An act of revenge.

Lance couldn't sleep that night. The day had come to a good climax. He had ended up getting a email saying he had gotten the job and that he was required to arrive next week and he had meet some lovely people. His heart was still beating swiftly within his chest. Purple eyes and black hair. Lance savoured the memory. It had come as a shock to see a boy, who looked dangerous and drew Lance in, to be there. Keith Kogane. KK for short. “Keith”, Lance tried the name out loud, getting familiar with the name. It was one thing he never really digged in guys. A mullet. In girls he digged the pretty popular type. Adventrous, dearing and enticing. In guys... well similar could be said for the males. Keith didn;t seem to be any of the three. Not really. He seemed shy and awkward, like he never knew if what he said was correct. Am I a pretty boy? The question, asked so sweetly by the boy with a mullet, raced through his head. Lance had wanted to do many things when the words had been spoken. Take a photo (although he didn't look like the photo type), flirt and maybe even stare at Keith's lips. He had flirted and Keith had relented. He had seemed.... startled. Lance sat up and turned on the bedside light. His jeans were skewered on the floor, a brief flash of white paper in his pocket. Wrapping the duvet around him, Lance leaned over and took the small piece of paper. Names and numbers scribbled on the paper. The short ones mother had done it out of kindness. She had said that if he was ever in troubled that he could phone anyone of them. Keith's number looked tempting. Shifting his gaze onto the clock he read the time. 12 o'clock. Midnight.He wouldn't sleep. Lance sighed as he briefly looked around the room, boxes open, draws in the middle of the bare room and cloth hangers scattered on the floor. He could maybe unpack. Finally dropping the duvet and shivering against the cold, Lance made his way to the portable heater and turned it on. The first box had his mother's neat handwriting again. This time it stated 'Bathroom', not that the bathroom really needed a box for itself. His bathroom was small, with just a bath with a shower nozzle halfway between floor and roof....so a Shobath? Lance didn't care for the real name. He had a small sink and toilet that were to one side as well. It had just been refurbished and painted from the previous owners. With a deep blue painted on the walls and glass for the shower and stone for the bath, Lance had never really thought he would live in such luxury. Not that it had cost him much. His phone buzzed on the counter within his room. Gently placing the box on the sink, Lance made his way to check who was ringing him at this hour. It was Shiro. Lance felt that this guy was almost to kind and a bit.... Lance had no words for it maybe... nosey neighbour? “Hello”, Lance greeted, Shiro seemed relieved that he was awake. Did this man ever sleep?  
“Lance you're awake”, the relief evident in his voice, Lance turned his eyes skyward,  
“So are you”, Lance pointed out, Shiro snorted a laugh.  
“I rang to ask you a question”,  
“Is this about your cousin? Because if it is I am sorry I ummm...... sacred him. I didn't mean to”, Shiro said nothing as Lance began to ramble on. “-I feel terrible-”,  
“-Lance it is nothing to worry about. I actually came to ask if you would do it again”, Lance blinked. Hard. This was not what he was expecting. Something more warning.  
“Wait. What?”, Lance's heart began to thud deep within his chest.  
“I rung to ask if you would flirt with Keith again”,  
“Why?”, Lance voice came out as a strangled croak.  
“Because he needs this every once and awhile”, Shiro stated simply,  
“Is Keith..... gay?”, Lance couldn't help but voice the question inside. You have to double check. He might've been a virgin boy that didn't know what he was. Lance judged that he was a virgin.  
“Can you judge by his reaction?”, Shiro asked, Lance thought for a second,  
“You never know he might be an awkward virgin that has never been flirted with”, Lance grumbled as he lightly placed himself on the bed.  
“He is a virgin and he is gay”, Lance laughed, at Shiro's bored tone,  
“Wow, just wow.”, Lance rubbed at his eyes. “Let me get this straight... you have rung me to ask me to flirt with Keith because he needs a little bit of.... flirting to stop him being awkward?”,  
“Yes I am asking you to do this”,  
“Then I'm in. When do I start?”, Shiro laughed at the Lance's enthusiasm ,  
“Any time you want. Pidge is all into this to... if you're wondering”,  
“So you've gathered a small army to get virgin Keith into more social come out gay Keith”, Lance stated, it almost felt like a dream. Barely a week into a new city and he was already getting into some excitement.  
“Keith has been secretly gay since fourth grade. He needs to lighten up and get out there. Just like you”, Shiro grumbled,  
"Well I am glad that I've made a good impression on my neighbour. I'll start tomorrow... where will I find him?", Lance asked almost afraid of the answer. Shiro thought for a moment.  
"He'll be at his place. It's in town",  
"Doesn't he work?", Lance asked,  
"He does work. He's an author.... writes about conspiracy theories and stars",  
"Sci-fi?",  
"I am pretty certain that aliens and planets are classified as sci-fi" Shiro sounded like he was mocking him, Lance only pouted at the phone,  
"Yeah, yeah. Now I need to know where his place is",  
"I'll send it over to you".

 

Lance couldn't believe that Keith lived where he lived. A rich place. A rich neighbourhood. Shit he even saw a few rich people's cars, many of which he didn't know the name of because he didn't have a flare for cars. The place that Keith lived in could only be described as a mansion. White with 3 stories. It looked like it was from a Justin Bieber music video. Lance began to fidget as he made his way towards the gates. Security cameras zoomed up on him. Without having to do anything the gates opened, maybe Keith had been warned that he was turning up. Ot maybe Keith thought he was lost. Lance couldn't decided which one he preferred. Barking within alerted Lance that he had been detected, that he wouldn't be able to make it to the front porch without being peered at from a window. Keith was already at the front door when Lance approached it. "Did Shiro send you?", Keith asked, Lance made a sound of uncertainty in his throat. In a wave, Lance felt his bravo take over his nervousness.  
"No. I just wanted to see pretty boys face again", Lance stated, trying to place a hum on his words, Keith choked. Lance only smiled as Keith meet his eyes,  
"You might as well come inside", Keith muttered as he moved to the side to let Lance in, Lance with the same smile made his way past the boy. The house was absolutely beautiful. Lance almost felt like he could weep at the marble structure. But he felt like even his tears would dirty the clean, sterile look of the place. Gold trimmings with lavious carpets. Thick curtains and paintings that hung on frames, each one looked like they could have been done by Michelangelo.  
"Why are you actually here?", Keith asked as he gestured for Lance to follow, not really noticing that lance was internally having a meltdown,  
"I've already told you. I wanted to see the boy who chases stars", Keith only huffed in annoyance, as Lance finally regained his composure,  
"No this sounds like one of Shiros or Pidge's pranks. Only they could come up with something like this", Keith was rampling, as he made his way to the kitchen, Lance realized as he saw gleaming cooktops and surfaces. "Do you take coffee?", Keith asked as he finally turned to look at Lance, who was now gaping at the kitchen. Lance knew he looked like a fool, not that he cared. Lance nodded absently as he made his way over to the kitchen top and ran his finger along its surface, Keith looked at him with a worried expression, "You alright, Lance?", Lance closed his mouth and with some difficulty looked at Keith,  
"I feel.... dirty", Keith frowned at him as he made his way over to a machine. Lance could only guess that it was for coffee.  
"How to you take it?", Lance snapped back into reality, as he looked down at the dark haired boy who had a mug in his hand.  
"Boys with dark, long hair", Keith flushed and began to sputter again, Lance grinned at him almost sheepishly, "Nah, two sugars with milk. Light just like my soul", Keith snorted, he almost looked horrified.  
"With sugar and milk you're ruining the coffee. You might as well not have coffee", Keith stated simply, but he wasn't stopping himself from making the coffee. He reached for the sugar.  
"Where is your dog?", Lance asked, "I heard him barking when I came up the porch",  
"He was being naughty this morning. So he's out the back. When he gets excited he pees himself, so usually every time someone turns up here. Even the postman gets him excited", Lance gave him a look, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively,  
"Do you know what gets me excited?", Keith blanched and tabbed his finger on the countertop, his fingers working a rhythm as he tabbed with one hand and made the coffee with the other.  
"You haven't asked my question", Keith stated after a while, Lance, who had been staring at the dark curls from behind him, jumped in fright. He realized he had completely gone into his own world.  
"What question?", Lance asked, his voice slightly husky, Keith's cheeks flamed again,  
"About who sent you. I know someone would have had to get my address, most likely Shiro.... since he is your neighbour",  
"No one sent me-", Lance stopped mid-sentence when Keith gave him a look. A look that suggested that lying wouldn't be the best option, "Shiro", Keith laughed,  
"I knew it. Shiro is trying to get his revenge", Keith seethed,  
"Revenge?", Lance queered, Keith shrugged as he carefully placed the coffee upon the countertop.  
"The other day I got Shiro to ask a girl to the dinner",  
"Allura? The blonde chick that was at the dinner?",  
"Yes.... anyhow, Shiro wasn't that pleased that I was able to see him in an awkward situation", Keith was chewing on his lip, he scolded at Lance when both made eye contact,  
"Shiro wants you to.... be more sociable. So he rung me and... I said that I could help...", Keith eyed him from the coffee machine as he set to work making his own coffee,  
"What type of help?", Keith asked, his cheeks already going red as he finished making his coffee. Lance thought for a moment,  
"To flirt, you know, that type.... but I came here to ask you out on a date", Keith coughed on his own spit as he inhaled,  
"You've got to be joking me",  
"I'm turning over a new leaf. I am not joking with you",  
"We only meet yesterday!", Keith gasped, Lance smiled,  
"Is it a yes or a no?",  
"A don't do dates.... I am socially impaired!", Keith was going red again, Lance took a sip from his coffee, quiet enjoying the show.  
"Still haven't answered me", Keith fiddled with his own coffee cup. he set it down as his hands shook. "It'll be fun. We can get to know each other. You can show me the city", Lance explained, "We don't have to call it dates. We can call it something else like....", Lance thought for a second, "........", Lance looked at Keith who had finally decided to take his first sip, "....fine I can't think what to call it. But is it a yes or a no?", Keith again began to chew on his lip, Lance took another sip of coffee. "This is good coffee by the way",  
"I'll go", Lance smiled and Keith only grimaced, "Shiro will continue to prevail if I don't go", Keith explained, Lance shrugged,  
"I think you want to secretly go, but you just don't want to admit it", Keith glared at him,  
"I do not!", Lance grinned.  
"Think what you want. But now we've got to decide something", Lance stated as he leaned forward to be closer to Keith. Keith sighed,  
"What do we have to decide?",  
"Where we are going for our first date",  
"I'm not deciding since this is your idea",  
"Fine. But I have another idea. Yes I'll got first but you have to organize the second date",  
"Who said anything about second dates?",  
"Trust me. You'll love the idea of this. Okay my mother and father done this for their dates... it's like.... an alphabet dating game"  
"A game?", Keith asked, all interested now, Lance beamed,  
"Since I am going first I get A, you go second so you'll get B, then I'll go C and you'll go D. If you get the drift", Keith nodded, "So if I have the letter A I have to involve as many A's as possible. How many of that letter I use I tally down, so you try and more than me on the next date. By the end of the dates, you call it off-",  
"Me call it off? Why not you?",  
"Trust me... I'll win and I won't call it off. Now before you interrupted me I was going to say when the dates stop the most tallied score wins",  
"So it's a game",  
"It keeps it interesting", Lance explained, "That way that the antisocial mullet boy will.... develop. Trust me, it gets interesting and competitive. And you come across to me as a very competitive guy",  
"Just saying I'll win",  
"That's the spirit!", Keith only gave a defiant look as he settled himself down on one of the seat perches.  
"When do we start?", Lance made a gesture.  
"You seem to be.... easy to get hold of. How about Saturday's?",  
"That works fine". Finishing his coffee, Lance set it down on the top,  
"Now I best be off. I've got some planning to do", Setting down his own coffee, Keith stood up and lead him through the house again to lead him to the door. "You are going to have the best dating experience of your life. Prepare to be blown away".


	5. The letter A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has the talk with Keith. Lance takes Keith on his first date.

Keith pouted at the car. It was an Audi, something that reminded Keith of Lance's coming date. The letter A. This date would prove interesting, and as Saturday was coming along fast, so would his own nerve. Earlier in life when he had dated girls just to keep the rumors at bay, Keith had pulled out just before any mention of dates. The closest he had gotten to a date night was his first ever girlfriend. He had made it to the diner door before turning back the other way while apologizing for having to go. She didn't speak to him again and had broken it off via text. Keith still remembered having to explain to his father why she never came over, that day had been the day he had come out to his father. Keith shoved the memory aside. It was better to forget memories of his father now that his father was gone. A car accident. Or so he was told. Apollo was at his heel, barely moving a muscle as he stared at the Audi. It had been his fathers, just like most of the cars had been. The doorbell rung. Perking his ears up, Apollo raced up the stairs and towards the front of the house. Keith tensed up, hoping that it wasn't Lance. "Keith?", Shiro's voice called as he made his way around the house, "Hello Apollo", Shiro greeted, “Where's Keith? Huh? Where's Keith?”, Shiro asked in a soft voice, babying the puppy. Keith snorted as he found himself in the kitchen where Shiro was down patting the puppy, distantly Keith hoped that Apollo wouldn't pee himself. Shiro looked up as Keith cleared his throat.  
"So you sent Lance over here to get revenge?", Keith queered, quite confident that his voice came over as displeased. Shiro chewed at his lip as he straightened away from the border collie.  
"No. It's just I haven't seen you react to a boy like that in a long time", Shiro stated quite cheerfully,  
"If you haven't noticed Lance is attractive, and in my defense a boy like him hasn't flirted with me before",  
"First off, Keith. Boys have never asked you because no one knows that you are gay. Secondly, if any boys did like you they're were probably to scared to ask you out because you were emo teen that stared at their lunch every single day without eating it-",  
"I did not!", Keith protested, Shiro gave him the raised eyebrows. A look that gave the hint of 'not what I was told'. "Who even told you?",  
"Pidge. She may not eat a lot herself but she does care for you when you don't eat. Especially since you did give it to other students so your guardians wouldn't know-",  
"-okay back on topic-",  
"Keith", Shiro stated with a sigh,  
"-You were naming reasons-".  
"Keith",  
"-Can we stop talking about him now-",  
"Keith!",  
"-fineIamattractedtoLance.Butdoesn'tthatmeanIlusthim?-",  
"Keith! Wait. What?", Keith went pink in the ears as he realized what he had said. Shiro smiled, "No, it just means if you want to have sex with him and if you like him within like point 0.3 seconds. But you were attracted to him. Okay, so that doesn't exactly mean you lust him",  
"Oh god. I'm getting relationship advice from a guy who couldn't even ask a girl to the dinner. And who said if I wanted to have sex with him?",  
"Sometime in future, Keith. You will look back on this and think 'oh yeah I actually did want to get inside Lance's pants'. Now sit", Shiro indicated to a seat within the lounge, "We have much to discuss", Keith knew what was about to happen,  
"Shiro", Keith warned, "I don't need this talk right now. You don't even know if he is taking me out on a date",  
"I actually do. Lance rung freaking out about places to take you-", Keith felt a thrill of wickedness,  
"Good he has no ideas", Keith stated smugly as he took a seat, Shiro only frowned. Keith gave a guilty look in the direction of his cousin, "Lance made it into a game. If he has no ideas no it means he won't really be winning when it comes to my turn because I've got plenty", Shiro sighed,  
"Now I know that you haven't had the talk so I'm giving it to you now-",  
"Shiro! It's not like that. Lance asked me out on a date and so we're going on a date. It doesn't have to involve sex",  
"Keith. Life takes unfortunate events. You may go on dates, many of them, some may not involve sex, some may",  
"Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. We aren't gonna do anything-",  
"Well then if you insist-",  
"-I do so insist-", Keith replied stubbornly,  
"-You still need the talk", Shiro said with a smile touching his features, "Your guardians never gave it to you and as I am one of your only living family members within 500 miles. I have a duty to tell you",  
"I do not. I capable of knowing what sex is Shiro",  
"Porn is fantasized sex, Keith",  
"Who's saying I watch it",  
"You're a 23 year old virgin",  
"I may be a-sexual and have no interest",  
"I've also known for you to have boners", Keith flushed at the word. How Shiro could speak so confidently about a subject, Keith didn't have a clue.  
"Shiro!",  
"Keith", Shiro mimicked as he began to rummage through his pockets,  
"Please I beg you", Keith begged as he awkwardly sat hunched on the sofa, "You have it prepared and everything",  
"I knew you were going to be difficult so here...", Shiro made a sound of victory as he found the paper within his pocket, Unfolding it he looked at the first question. "Do you know what the birds and the bees are?", Keith sighed loudly,  
"Yes",  
"Tell me", Shiro ordered,  
"Oh kinky", Keith grumbled, trying to fluster the other man,  
"Keith", Shiro warned, Keith flushed again.  
"Birds and the bees is a metaphor for the male and female anatomy, it also refers to sex. Sex is a.... more physical activity where either gender, the same or opposite sex, have sexual intercourse with one another. For heterosex couples it is means for producing children, if it is so possible for them,.... or if they're trans and are able to do that.... sexual activity", Keith almost reminded himself of a school boy listing or stating something in front of the class, Shiro gace a encouraging pat on the back, "Are you going to give me a gold star as well?",  
"Do you want one? I have some in my pocket", Keith barked a laugh, as he stared at his cousin, "I am actually serious I have stickers in my pocket. DO you want one?",  
"Why?", Keith asked as he found that he was giving Shiro a weird look as he pulled out a small pocket with stickers,  
"To annoy Matt. Every time I see him or Pidge I place it on there forehead or sleeve. Just to remind them that they're golden",  
"When did this start?",  
"This morning, we went out for a coffee",  
"Oh cute, your bromance with Matt has gone to dating level", Keith snickered,  
"Both Matt and Pidge hate golden stars, since it really doesn't show anything except that you done something. And anyway nearly every primary school kid gets a golden star or a sticker of some sort. As we both now, the Holt's like to be above the rest of our playing field... So I am taking it to that level",  
"They would both hate that", Keith  
"Hence why I do it", Shiro stated cheerfully, as he plastered a big golden sticker on Keith's forehead, Keith grimaced at the older man.  
"Any other questions that the birds and the bees expert need to ask me?",  
"Pidge asked this one: on a scale from 1 to 10, what it the probability of kissing Lance?",  
"Zero",  
"It is stated down here 'P.S if Keith says zero, punch him'", Keith squawked but Shiro done nothing as usual, he frowned at the words. "Pidge has gone from extra hormones to homicide in the space of one day",  
"I think Pidge doesn't have hormones, just homicide tendencies", Shiro gave Keith a look, "What she doesn't grow and she doesn't suffer from acne",  
"Neither did you", Shiro stated through a glare. A picture of younger Shiro flashing in Keith's mind made him smile widely at his cousin.  
"Not what high school photos say about me", Keith retorted, Shiro went quiet.  
"Now back to topic-",  
"-Please don't",  
"-fine. Just be safe. Use protection", Keith groaned,  
"You're so embarrassing",  
"That's my job. To embarrass you and to give you advice for future". It was such a typical Shiro reply. 

Keith was nervous. Lance would be at Keith's house very soon, and Keith was certain that he wouldn't be able to wait that long without having a little mental freak. The sound of an engine humming outside his gates alerted him. The engine stopped and a car door shut. Lance's head popped out between the barred gate. Keith's stomach did a flip. A cocky grin split across Lances face, "Prepare yourself for the best date ever", Lance replied smugly. Keith crossed his arms over his chest,  
"Prepare to lose, I've got plenty of ideas", Keith remarked, Lance only grinned,  
"Now come on out. We've got a bit of driving to do", Keith sighed, as he picked up his coat that he had slung on his shoulder,  
"Where the heck are we going?", Lance grinned again,  
"You'll probably know by halfway since you're american", Keith froze as he took in the car. He almost laughed. OKay this has taken him by surprise as he studied a mid-2000s Mercedes-Benz E55 AMG sedan. Keith scoffed at Lance,  
"Shiro told me you know all about cars so..... AMG, it's got an A in it, so score one for me", Lance whooped, Keith only scolded at him as he hopped into the front seat.  
"Shiro speaks too much", Keith remarked, Lance only nodded enthusiastically as he got out his phone and went into notes to mark the tally. The engine of the car started, and the shitty early 2000's songs boomed from the speakers. In the background he distantly recalled a song from that particular era. Lance grinned at him.  
"Shiro also said that you prefer.... rock, but guess what all I've got are-",  
"Shitty pop songs",  
"Songs from the my bae Beyonce, Kesha and don't forget Rihanna", Keith snorted as Lance fixed him with a look, "Don't ever offend them again",  
"Why did Shiro tell you what I prefer in music?", Lance shrugged,  
"I asked. You see, my mama said never to judge people by their cover. A guy might look like he enjoys rock but he might enjoy like that stuff you hear in your ancient grandparents car.... like.... I don't know....",  
"Soft melodies and soft voices",  
"Yeah", Lance breathed as they began to make their way further into the city, 'What did you do with your puppy?",  
"Pidge wanted to look after him since Gunther had to go to the vet for surgery. Got tangled up into some wires down in the back of their yard",  
"I can't remember is Pidge the short one with short hair?",  
"Yes.... she's trying to grow it out again though. It was a phase of looking like Matt to confuse her parents", Lance snorted,  
"She sounds like demon spawn", Lance remarked, Keith sighed,  
"When she wants to be, she will be. Just depends on her mood and what terms you're on with her". Silence. Keith began to fidget with a piece of thread from his jeans. "Why did you get me up at this hour in the morning?", Keith tried to keep the grumpiness from his voice, trying to remain polite. Instead of only actually knowing Lance for a few days he had felt like he had known him a whole life. Keith didn't know whether that was bad or good.  
"The drive there is quite a distance so... I got you up early",  
"This better be worth it", Keith grumbled. Lance nodded,  
"I hope it's worth it too".

Keith didn't know if it was worth it or not. Applecrest Farm. Keith felt like facepalming. Lance beamed at him,  
“I guess I am winning by the look on your face”, keith sent him a venomous look,  
“No. It's just that I should have known”,  
“Yeah right. I bet you haven't even left New York”,  
“I have since I'm american”, Keith quoted, Lance glowered at him,  
“When and where”. Lance gave him a defiant look, Keith felt a lip twitch into a smile,  
“I use to live in Texas”, Lance went from the serious pout to a dazzling grin that sent fire into Keith's veins.  
“Yey-”  
“Don't you dare”, Keith hissed, Lance let out a breath that could have been taken for a 'haw'. Keith huffed in annoyance,  
“Well then come on cowboy, it's time to go and eat”, with one last sign, Keith opened the car door and hopped out. A light breeze cooled down his burning cheeks, revealing that the hotness in his veins was actually a blush. Keith grimaced,  
“Not fond of the cold?”, Lance asked as he walked over to the other boy, his hands in pockets and a sly grin on his face. Keith wanted to glare at him as he studied him. Blue jeans, converses and green jacket with orange stripes across the forearm. Lance looked very... Keith couldn't think of a word. Not handsome. Not attractive. Maybe pretty. He still had the boyish features, but as Keith guessed, he would abandon the pretty and go into attractive later as he matured. Lance gave another sly smile, “Does my beauty astound you, Pretty Boy? Because yours does”, Keith bit back a smile at the lame attempt at flirting.  
“Come on, you said something about eating”, Keith grumbled, Lance grinned again at him,  
“Yes. Let's go eat”. 

Keith had never felt more full. He would have to go for a run after this, even if it meant that he would die in the process. Keith had to admit it. Lance had out done himself. If Keith hadn't known better, Lance would know someone from around here. Instead of eating inside, Lance had taken him into one of the orchards where the apples were just ripping. A picnic was laid out. Food all beginning with 'A's' were waiting to be consumed. Apple pie being one of the many items of food that they had both eaten. Keith felt a tinge of guilt, Apollo would have loved this place. New places to find and crumbs to eat. At this point and time, Keith and Lance were walking along the rows of carefully planted apples. "Why this place out of every other place", Lance didn't seem surprised by the question, instead he only looked happier by the question,  
"My ma suggested it, and I like apples",  
"Enough to take someone on a date?",  
"Shiro did warn me that you didn't like vegetables"  
"Fruit are not vegetables"  
"No, but we could just say that they are", Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance,  
"But-",  
"Shiro also warned me that you would come up with a valid argument", Keith sighed in annoyance as he turned his eyes away from the darker skinned boy. Lance stretched,  
"Where do you come from?", Keith asked after awhile of silence, Lance smiled faintly as he pulled his shirt down.  
"Cuba, Havana",  
"You speak Spanish?", Keith asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Lance didn't seem to mind though,  
"Most people there speak spanish. Don't you think I can?",  
"True true",  
"¿vas a encontrar una cita?", Lance stated, quickly, Keith frowned at Lance not really knowing what he had said, "I asked if you were finding this date okay",  
"Ummm... I am enjoying it",  
"Then you would say, 'lo estoy disfrutando'", Keith snorted,   
"So English is your second language?",   
"Yes. But my mama thought it would be best if all her children learnt English",   
"She sounds lovely",   
"It depends, she can be the most loving of people and then she can be a she-demon", Keith snorted again, "What's your family like?". Keith heart dropped.He should have known that this question was coming. His mind went racing as the constant stream of words raced through his head, 'oh no, oh no'.   
"I'm an orphan", Keith stated, trying to swallow the feeling in his throat. Lance froze as he turned to Keith,   
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-",   
"-it's okay",   
"It is not okay. You're crying". Keith inwardly cursed himself he wiped away a stray tear. Lance looked mortified.   
"It's fine Lance", Keith reassured Lance, Lance wasn't having it as he embraced the other boy,   
"I should have never brought it up", Lance was blabbering into Keith shoulder as he embraced Keith tighter,   
"Lance, it's fine. Shiro's my family. Pidge, Mrs Holt, Mr Holt, Matt and Gunther are my family. Apollo is my family", Keith reassured Lance, Lance still clung to the darker haired boy. "I never knew my mum. She went away when I was 3. My dad looked after me until he was arrested for getting into a fight with local authority. He lost custody of me then. He died shortly after from a car crash and then I inherited my place after my grandmother died since no one else in my family was still living", Keith almost laughed at how casual it sounded. Like it was a conversation you had everyday. Keith supposed he had this conversation with himself everyday.   
"Well I should have known, since you and your cousin are quite close",   
"Yeah, when he was old enough he claimed custody over me. Wanted some of the family to stay together",   
'Why didn't Shiro get your place? He is older than you-",   
"His mother wasn't... a great part of the family. She left for Japan when she was 20 and didn't look back. Shiro came over here to live and work. His mother had too much say over what he did when he was over there",   
"Oh that explains something", Lance exclaimed as he let go of Keith,   
"What does it explain?",   
"His wings!",   
"His wings?", Keith asked,   
"Yeah, you know corner of the eye, black eyeliner",   
"I think Shiro doesn't put makeup on. Anyway that is a serious stereotype",   
"Well I am just saying. Don't be surprised if you catch him putting makeup on", Keith laughed and Lance again froze.   
"tienes una risa bonita", Lance stated quietly and Keith stopped laughing, "No, no, no. Don't stop laughing. It was a compliment", Lance had the dignity to blush lightly on his cheeks. "Well we'd better head back to New York. Apollo must be worried sick".


End file.
